Strut channel and threaded rod are used to support wiring, plumbing and other mechanical components in buildings. The strut channel and threaded rod are typically cut to length with a saw. Such sawing may cause burrs or sharp edges on the ends of the strut channel and threaded rod. The burrs or sharp edges are filed or ground down to remove them. This is a time-consuming process. Additionally, the sawing process may produce an undesirable cut end that is not perpendicular to the longitudinal direction.